A New Love
by Lovless Soul
Summary: Ok this is a MarthxZelda story and my first story. In this story Altea and Hyrule have been at war and the two countries are finally going to make peace. There are characters from Fire Emblem, Zelda, Super Smash Bros, and some I made up. Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Their Meeting

She laid in her bed a sleep one arm carelessly hung off the bedside. She was deep in sleep dreaming about a handsome man she has never met before. Silent knocks came upon her door; "Princess are you in there?" asked the voice. A young girl opened the door to find the Princess still asleep from her late night ball the other night. She walked over to the bed and gently shook the Princess, "Um excuse me Princess Zelda you have a meeting today with the Prince of Altea to make a peace treaty with them." said the girl shyly. "What? Who scheduled this?" asked Princess Zelda still half asleep. "Lady Impa did princess." replied the young girl. "Thank you Mizuki for informing me about this." she said, "Is that all, then?" "Yes." replied Mizuki as she bowed and walked out of the room and left Zelda in private. "Why did she have to make it today." Zelda thought out loud as she began to get out of her pajamas and get into her dress and actually look presentable to the people of Altea.

She walked out of her room down the stairs to the dining room. As she sat down Impa walked in, "You just had to make that meeting today didn't you Impa?" Zelda asked as she began to eat. "Well it was the only time that you would be able to do it so do not be angry with me." Impa replied back, "And besides you were the one who decided to have the ball last night when i told you that you would be having a meeting today." Impa and Zelda ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Zelda went to the meeting room to set everything up for the Prince of Altea. Mizuki walked into the room to help Zelda set every thing up. When they were finished they sat down at the table. "Hey Mizuki can I ask you some thing?" Zelda asked her, "Besides that question yes." she replied. "Aren't you originally from Altea?" she asked, "Yes, yes I am. Why?" Mizuki asked as she turned around to ace the princess, "Did you ever meet the prince?" she asked as she looked at Mizuki with curiosity. "Yes." she relied, "Will you tell me about him?" Zelda asked her. "Before I came to Hyrule I worked for the prince. He's very kind and compassionate and he always has his two friends with him no matter what. Their names are Ike, Roy, and Prince Marth. Ike is the tallest of the group and fights for Marth and Roy only. Prince Marth is the medium sized one and doesn't talk that much but is very kind. And Roy well he's the short but loud one." Mizuki said, "When I worked back at the palace in Altea the guards would always pick on me and Ike, Roy, and Prince Marth would always help me. So they won't hurt you unless you attack Prince Marth."

Hours later three men entered the land of Hyrule. "Well we're here." said the tallest one, "Let's go to one of the Armory's here I've heard they have the best weapons ever made!" exclaimed the smaller one as he rushed off towards the large city, but was caught by the taller one. "Roy you know why we're here maybe after the treaty." said the taller one, "Fine." said Roy as he was put down, "But I don't see why we can't just look for just a couple of minutes, Ike." Roy said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "Because Roy its not very polite to keep a woman waiting, especially if its a princess." said Ike as he walked past Roy towards the city. "But why can't you and I go look around while Marth does the boring stuff with the princess?" whined Roy, "Because Roy who knows what would happen to Prince Marth if we left him alone with those Hyruleans." said Ike. Roy began to sulk at this, "It's not like he can't protect himself." Roy whined even more. Ike shot him a look and he fell silent. "I bet she's an ugly hag." Roy finally said not able to bare the silence any longer. "Do not judge her Roy. I Bet she's very beautiful and kind. Do not insult one that you have never met before especially if they are of royalty." Marth finally said as he walked past them, "Yes Prince Marth." said both of them as they bowed and then followed him towards the city.

"He should have been here by now." said one of the guards as they waited for the Prince to come. "Don't worry he'll come if he wants peace." said the other as five guards waited there for the Prince

"Hello there we're here to see Princess Zelda." said Marth as he walked up to the guards with Ike and Roy right behind him. "Are you the Prince of Altea?" asked one of the men. "Yes I am." replied Marth; "Follow us please." said the other guard. Ike grabbed Marth, "Be on your toes Marth this could be a trap." Ike said looking around at everyone. "I'm sure we can trust them." Marth said as he smiled at him and walked on following the guards.

Zelda had everything ready in the meeting room. She was asleep with her head on the table having another dream about this man. Some one knocked on the door, it was Mizuki again, "Um Princess." she said softly. Zelda awoke to see Mizuki at the door of the room, "Yes Mizuki?" she asked her tiredly, "The Prince is here and is on his way to the palace." said Mizuki. "He is?" she asked. Mizuki nodded and Zelda quickly walked to the entrance to the palace and waited for them brushing herself off trying to look more presentable to them after her little nap.

The guards, Ike, Marth, and Roy all came up the hill to the entrance and saw Princess Zelda waiting for them talking with Impa and Mizuki. "Princess Zelda." said the guards in unison as they bowed to her; "We brought the Prince just as you asked," said one of them. When Zelda turned around she was smiling kindly to them. When Marth saw Zelda he froze his cheeks turned a light shade of red but no one could really tell and he looked away from her. When Zelda saw Marth she became light headed and then turned to the guards, "Thank you. You may return home to your families now." she said to the guards, "But Princess what about our patrol duty?" one of them asked, "We can find someone else to take it today." she said to the three guards. They bowed to her and walked back towards the crowded streets. When the guards disappeared Zelda turned back to Ike, Marth, and Roy, "Welcome to Hyrule I am Princess Zelda, and this is my friend Mizuki and my teacher Impa." she said as Zelda, Mizuki, and Impa bowed to their guests. "Hello Princess Zelda, I am Prince Marth and these are my friends Ike and Roy." he said as the three bowed back to Zelda, Impa, and Mizuki. "Well i guess we should discus our peace treaty now." Zelda said as she led them to the meeting room.

When they reached the meeting room Zelda turned around and faced them, "Prince Marth and I are to enter this room only, I am sorry but this is between us." Zelda said as she motioned for them to stay out. Roy was getting ready to argue when Marth interrupted him, "As you wish Princess." Marth said as he began to enter the room, "Prince Marth I'm going to have to ask you to leave your sword out here." said Impa as she put out a hand to receive the sword. Marth hesitated for a moment then took his sword out from around him when Ike grabbed it, "I'll hold on to your sword Prince Marth." he said. Marth nodded then followed Zelda into the meeting room to discus their peace treaty.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

Marth and Zelda sat down at the table and began to discuss the treaty.

"I think we should get rid of the old wall between our lands." said Zelda as she looked up at Marth into his eyes then looked away blushing slightly. Marth nodded in agreement with her.

"And maybe to show how much we trust each other my friends and I could stay here in Hyrule for a week then when we leave you come stay in our land for a week. How's that sound to you?" Marth suggested to her.

"Good idea." she said as she began to write their ideas down on the piece of paper she had.

Ike and Roy sat waiting for Marth to get done, and to pass the time Roy and Impa played a game of chess, and of course Impa was winning. Ike was behind Roy watching and Mizuki was behind Impa also watching but every now and then look at Roy but then look quickly down. A couple of minutes passed and Impa had won the game.

"Hey! You cheated!" Roy said as he threw the chess board game on the wall.

"OK how could i cheat in chess? And now you owe my 10000 Rupees." Impa replied as she gave him a little smirk.

"I don't know how you cheated but you did!" Roy shouted at her as his eye began to twitch a bit, "And I'm not paying you!" Roy said as he began to pout.

"Roy give her the money you owe her." Ike said as kindly as he could which was very difficult for him to be nice to Roy. Impa's eye twitched.

"OK I didn't cheat kid and you owe me money so hand it over or I will use force." Impa said to Roy.

"Um Impa I don't think Princess Zelda would like us to fight-"

"Then take the money by force I dare you!"Roy said as he cut Mizuki off from finishing her sentence.

"Fine." Impa replied as she prepared to use her shadow magic and Roy unsheathed his sword. Ike grabbed Mizuki and ran to a safe place. Roy lunged at Impa and Impa blocked using shadows.

An hour passed that Marth and Zelda had worked on the peace treaty and they finally finished. Zelda laughed a little.

"We're finally done at last." she said as she put the pen down that she was writing with and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Ya finally." Marth said as he fixed his eyes on Zelda. Zelda noticed this.

"What is there something on me?" she asked him as she began to look at herself searching for anything that shouldn't be there.

"No it's not that." Marth replied as he looked away. They heard an explosion outside the door.

"What was that?" they both said in unison.

Marth and Zelda ran out of the room to find Roy and Impa fighting and Ike and Mizuki in a safe place.

"Roy what are you doing we're trying o make peace with them not start a war!" Marth exclaimed at him but was not heard because of all the explosions. Zelda ran up to her study and grabbed her spell book and ran back to where the fight was. Zelda read the spell and her hand glowed and Roy were lifted into the air and were struggling to get down.

"Impa I expected better from you." Zelda said as she shot her a look. When Roy and Impa calmed down Zelda put them down gently. Marth grabbed Roy and pulled him in some random room.

"What were you thinking?" Marth asked Roy.

"She cheated in a game of chess and he expected me to pay her." Roy said angrily.

"How can you cheat in chess? Chess is about mental power not strength." Marth replied.

"I don't know how she did it but she did." Roy said as he crossed his arms.

"How much do you owe her?" Marth asked him having a feeling it was a lot.

"10000 Rupees." Roy replied scratched the back of his head and looked down. Marth's eye twitched a couple of times.

"10000 Rupees?" he asked making sure he heard him correctly.

"Ya." Roy said not looking at him. Marth sighed then reached into his pocket an pulled out 10000 rupees and handed them over to Roy.

"Marth I have my own money I can pay for it." Roy said as he reached for his money. As Roy reached into his his pouch him and Marth heard a scream. "What the!" said both Roy and Marth in unison.

When Marth and Roy got back to the others and found everyone unconscious on the floor. Marth and Roy ran up to them to see if they had any serious injuries but they were just knocked out by a blast. As they got closer them started to wake up. Roy ran over to Ike and Mizuki cause Ike was holding her, and Marth went over to Zelda. Zelda got a scared look on her face.

"Where's Impa?" Zelda asked them. They froze where they were. Tears began to form in Zelda's eyes as she began to run in the direction of the creature went. Marth chased after her.

"Princess!" Marth yelled as he began to catch up with her. Zelda completely ignored him and she just kept on running. Marth grabbed her and she struggled to get away from him but did not succeed. He turned her around to face him but he still held on to her arms.

"Zelda, I'm sorry about Impa but there's nothing we can do for her now we should go back to the others and try to figure out why they would go after Impa." he said as he began to release Zelda from his hold.

"Right." Zelda replied as the tears in her eyes began to roll down her face. Marth and Zelda walked back to the palace in silence Zelda wasn't looking at any thing but the ground and Marth was worried about her so he would glance at her every now and then.

"So I guess you and Lady Impa are close." Marth said as he looked away from her.

"We are. You see when my mother died my father wasn't around to comfort me because he was in another country making a peace treaty with them. Impa was there for me when no one else was. Then when we were betrayed by Gannondorf if it wasn't for Impa I wouldn't be here right now she has done so much for me and my people and now she's gone just like my mother and father." Zelda explained to Marth as the tears started to roll down her face again. Marth just stared at her now, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to offend her.

Back at the palace Roy, Ike, and Mizuki waited for Marth and Zelda to return. Mizuki's arm was burnt so Roy went over to put medicine on it and to bandage it up. As he wrapped the cloth around her arm Mizuki was just staring blankly where Marth and Zelda had disappeared. Roy looked up at her then back down at her wound.

"They'll be back soon, don't worry." Roy said to her when he saw her expression.

"I know they'll return I'm just worried about how Zelda feels about Impa being gone and all." Mizuki replied. Roy started to put the medicine on her burn she pulled her arm away from him, "Ouch! That burns!" she exclaimed, Roy looked at her annoyed.

"Just give me your arm." he said reaching for her arm.

"No." she said as she pulled her arm out of his reach.

"Give me your arm so I can put this medicine on it or do you want your arm stay like that?" Roy said as he put his hand out for her to lay her arm on it. Mizuki hesitated for a moment then put her arm on his hand.

"Good now as you felt there will be a little sting but it won't sting very long." Roy said as he began to wrap her arm up again in the cloth and medicine, Mizuki winced from the sting and tried to pull her arm away from him, but failed for he was holding onto her arm tightly. Mizuki tried to get her arm away from him again, but Roy pulled back at her arm and she winced even more.

"There done." Roy said as he finished bandaging Mizuki's arm and released it from his grasp. Ike was watching the hole time just staring at Mizuki.

"You look familiar to me. Do I know you?" Ike asked her. Mizuki turned to Ike.

"Yes I'm actually originally from Altea but then during the war I was sent here for my protection. You, Prince Marth, and Roy would always tell the guards to leave me alone. Remember me now?" she asked them as they both sat there aw struck.

"Little Mizuki is that really you?" Roy and Ike asked in unison.

"Ya it's me." Mizuki replied smiling sweetly to them.

"No way wow you've grown so much over the months you have been gone." Ike said as he just stared at her. Roy sat there comparing the old Mizuki's appearance to the new Mizuki appearance, he couldn't belive the change Mizuki made over the few months she had been in Hyrule.

"Are you two just gonna sit there?" Mizuki said as she blushed slightly and looked away from them and brushed the hair away from being in front of her eyes.

"We should go look for Prince Marth and Princess Zelda." Mizuki stood up and walked over to the place they had disappeared. Ike and Roy nodded in agreement and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend A New Love?

**_I'm really sorry for the wait for this chapter. Something happened and I lost every chapter when I logged in one time, but fortunatly I had it saved somewhere else on the computer. Unfortunatlly for that I couldn't find it cause we got a complete new computer so it was saved under Old Files and all this other stuff. And I promise chapter four will be coming soon cause I've been working on that one. BUT ANYWAYS here's chapter three..._**

Marth and Zelda walked into the town that surrounded the palace silently. While in the shadows of the walls around the town lurked an unknown figure. The figure stepped out and quickly grabbed Zelda and ran off.

"Princess!" Marth exclaimed as he ran off towards the two. The person turned around and fired a plasma bomb at Marth that came from the Plasma gun in his arm then hurled back around dragging Zelda along.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zelda asked frantically. The person just turned their head to face Zelda then turned their head back around and then turned into an ally with Marth behind them. Zelda finally saw the person clearly now whoever it is was wearing an orange power suit with a green eye hole to see out of but no one could see into it and a dark green Plasma gun on his arm. Zelda and the unknown person come to a halt at the end of the ally, the person was looking around fanatically trying to find a way to escape besides going back out the way they came in.

Marth came to a part in the village where the paths split into three different ways.

"Which way did they go?" he asked himself aloud as he looked at all the paths.

"Prince Marth!" shouted a familiar voice from behind him. Marth turned around to see Mizuki, Ike, and Roy running towards to him. When they got close enough to him Mizuki asked him.

"Where's Princess Zelda?" Marth looked away from them and back to the paths.

"Down one of these paths." Marth replied.

"Well these path's all lead to the same place and its a dead end." said Mizuki as she began to run down one of the paths, Marth, Ike, andRoy fallowed her. They began to catch up with her, then they began to pass her. Roy ran up behind Mizuki and picked her up.

"Wouldn't want you to fall behind." he said as Marth, Roy, and Ike began to speed up. Mizuki wrapped her arms around him and blushed slightly.

"Oh ya Marth you might want this back." Ike said as he handed his sword back to Marth. Marth took it and tied it around his waist.

A few minutes passed and Marth, Ike, Roy caring Mizuki found Zelda and the person. The stranger still held onto Zelda's wrist tightly. Zelda was trying to get away from him and she turned around and saw Marth and the other running towards them and she smiled and stopped struggling. The stranger felt her stop struggling and he turned around to see that Marth, Ike, Roy, and Mizuki coming towards them. The stranger got in front of Zelda and pointed his plasma gun at them ready to fire when they were close enough. Marth saw the stranger ready to fire another plasma bomb at him.

"Be ready to doge any thing who ever that is has a powerful weapon on his arm." Marth warned the others as they got closer to them.

The stranger fired a plasma bomb at them they jumped out of the way and then Ike started to run towards Zelda and the stranger. He unsheathed his sword and swung it at the stranger but the stranger dodged it dragging Zelda with him. Marth attacked the stranger from behind but he also missed the stranger turned around and punched Marth and then kicked Ike. Roy put Mizuki down and unsheathed his sword and charged at the stranger along with Marth who charged from behind but Marth missed and Roy was still in the middle of his swing when he cut Marth on the arm slightly but neither one them noticed it. Zelda was still being drug on the ground behind the stranger. Ike tried again but missed barely and Marth saw that the stranger had lost his balance. So Marth charged at the stranger while he was off balance and landed a direct hit on the back of his helmet and forced the stranger to release Zelda from his grasp. When Zelda was released she got up and hit him with a light bomb right in the front of his helmet and knocked the helmet off and the stranger unconscious and into the wall behind him. When they got close enough to see the stranger's face they realized that the the stranger was not a man but a women. They grabbed the helmet and put it back on her and Ike slung her over his shoulder and he carried the person who tried to capture Zelda back to the palace and he placed her in the dungeon cell closest to the entrance where Ike sat waiting for her to awake.

Mizuki and Roy were in the kitchen getting tea for everyone. Marth and Zelda were sitting at the front of the palace in silence. Zelda looked over at Marth and saw blood dripping down his hand.

"Marth your bleeding." she said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull up his sleeve slowly and carefully so she wouldn't hurt him. Marth jumped slightly when she said that, Marth looked at his arm that she was talking about.

"What do you know I am bleeding." he said as he laughed slightly at himself for not noticing it . Zelda reached the wound she was thankful that it wasn't deep.

"Come with me we'll go to the infirmary and put some ointment and wrap it up." Zelda said as as she stood up pulling him up with her.

"I'm fine, Princess, I mean look its not that deep." he said as he flung his wounded arm in the air and winced at the pain it caused him.

"What ever hit you tore some of the muscle so it should hurt flinging it around like that." she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the infirmary. When they got there Zelda released Marth's hand and had him sit in one of the chairs as she walked over to one of the cupboards and reached for the bandages on the top shelf but couldn't reach. Marth got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Zelda and reached up and grabbed the bandages and ointment for her and handed them to her. "Thank you." Zelda said as she blushed. She had Marth sit back down in the chair and she put the ointment on the cloth then she began to wrap it around Marth's arm.

"What are you trying to do burn my arm off or something!" Marth exclaimed as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Marth I wouldn't try to hurt you now give me your arm." Zelda said as she reached for his arm but Marth pulled it further out of her reach.

"No." said Marth.

"Come on Marth stop acting like a baby." Zelda said as she tried to get his arm again but he pulled it of her reach again. Zelda kept on reaching for Marth's arm but Marth kept on pulling it out of her reach.

They were standing up now Zelda jumping for Marth's arm but trying not to hit his wound at the same time but she couldn't reach.

"Marth stop being so stub-" Zelda said as she tripped and fell on Marth and they both fell on the floor with a dull thud."Hey Prince Marth, Princess Zelda you in here the tea's do-" said Roy as he walked in on Marth and Zelda. Zelda was laying on top of Marth their faces were inches from each others. A devilish look sprang onto his face.

"Did you find them Roy?" Mizuki asked from the hallway.

"Ya I found them." he replied with a devilish look on his face. Zelda jumped off Marth she was blushing hard now Marth jolted up he was blushing slightly now, "Marth I knew you liked Princess Zelda but I didn't know this much." Roy said as he looked from Marth to Zelda then back to Marth.

"Shut up Roy." Marth said as he closed his eyes and looked away from him and towards Zelda. Marth opened one eye slightly but just enough to see Zelda.

"I-I-I-I-It's not what you think Roy! really!" Zelda said then she looked at Marth out of the corner of her eye.

"Really cause it sure looked like some thing happened." Roy taunted them mainly Marth though. Marth shot a look at Roy and Roy saw it but still taunted them. Mizuki walked to the room and handed Marth and Zelda their tea then looked at Roy as if asking him what happened. Then Mizuki and Roy left Zelda and Marth in the infirmary alone with their tea. Zelda sat there drinking her tea not looking or saying a word to Marth. Marth sat there drinking his tea also but he kept his eyes on Zelda the whole time and she felt his eyes on her.

Ike was in the dungeon still watching the female waiting for her to wake up. Roy and Mizuki came down there to give Ike his tea.

"So is she awake yet Ike?" Roy asked him as he handed him his tea. Ike shock his head.

"She's still out." Ike replied as he took the tea from him.

"Maybe I should go and check and see if she was wounded badly." Mizuki said as she walked over to the cell door and opened it, she walked over to her and checked over her but saw no wounds. As Mizuki began to walk back out the girl began to wake up, she groaned and opened her eyes slowly and began to look around. Mizuki just got out of the cell when she heard her, Mizuki turned and looked at her. Roy pulled Mizuki back and closed the door so Mizuki wouldn't get attacked. Ike walked over to the door, "What's your name?" he asked her. The female looked up at him,

"Aran, Samus Aran and yours?" she said to him as she glared at him.

"Kuran. Ike Kuran." he said, "What is your business here?" Ike asked Samus. Samus didn't reply she looked over at where Roy and Mizuki were. Ike looked over at them.

"Roy, Mizuki head on up stairs I'll be up in a little bit." he said to them then looked back at Samus. Roy and Mizuki headed back up slowly just in case Ike would need some help. When they where out the door.

"My business was to come see Princess Zelda, she's a childhood friend and I haven't seen her in years." Samus said to him.

"Alright then if your a childhood friend then why did you attack us?" Ike asked her.

"Well Hyrulians and Alteas didn't ge along while I lived here but I guess times have changed." she replied to Ike, "Any more questions?" Samus asked him. Ike shook his head no.

"May I see Zelda then?" Samus asked him. Ike thought about it for a while then said.

"Not untill you remove all your weapons." Samus looked at him, "If it gets me to see Zelda fine." she said as she began to take her power suit off and put it in a bag then she put all her weapons in the bag she put her power suit in then handed it to Ike. Ike took the bag then he opened the door and began to walk up the stairs.

Zelda finished her tea and then she looked at Marth's wound hoping it wasn't infected. Marth saw that she was looking at his wound.

"Here." he sighed as he held out his arm for Zelda to bandage.

"I can't go home with a damaged arm without some one thinking a Hyrulian attacked me." Zelda took his arm gently then she grabbed the cloth again and began to wrap it around the wound. Marth didn't feel the sting he wasn't even looking at his wound he was just looking at Zelda. Zelda got done wrapping his arm up and she got up, grabbed the ointment and bandages, and put them back in the cupboard. Marth stood up and walked over to a window and examined Zelda's handy work on his wound then recalled their accident from a few minutes ago and he blushed slightly from Zelda being ontop of him. Zelda walked over to Marth and said.

"Are they too tight? I can loosen them for you if you'd like." Zelda asked him as she examined the bandages . Marth looked at her.

"Its fine Princess really." he said with a smile.

"Why do you always call me Princess?" Zelda asked him with a laugh and looked up at him.

"Well you are the Princess of Hyrule. Does it bother you?" Marth said back to her still smiling.

"No not really. I just wish someone would call me Zelda or Zel instead of 'Princess' or 'Princess Zelda' or 'My Lady'." she said as she looked out the window and watched the sunset.

"Hey Marth do you thing we'll find Impa?" she asked as tears came to her eyes but did not fall.

"I'm sure we'll find her Zelda." Marth said as he looked out the window with Zelda. Zelda looked up at Marth when he called her Zelda and smiled at him then she embrased him in a hug when he told her that they would find Impa. Marth was caught off guard for a moment but then he hugged her back. Zelda blushed slightly then released him from her hug.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." she said as she looked up at him then out at the sunset then back to Marth.

"It's fine Zel really." Marth said as he smiled at her. "You know some thing Zelda." Marth said as he leaned against the wall next to the window and closed one eye and in the other looking at Zelda still smiling.

"What?" Zelda replied curiously to him she was also smiling still.

"Everyone in my hometown told me that I would never accomplish or gain anything by coming here to Hyrule because Link, this guy that works in our palace, told us that he had met you before. He told us that you were stubborn and selfish." Marth told her. When Marth said Link the smile on Zelda's face faded and one of her eyes twitched then in a worried tone Zelda asked.

"You don't believe him do you?" as she looked up at him with a worried expression.

"I didn't believe him at all, and still don't." he said laughing slightly at Zelda's expression when he said Link, "And now that I've met you in person I can't believe he said all those things about you. But just out of curiousity, why did he say things like that about you." he asked her.

Zelda sighed, "It's because he was caught trying to resurrect Gannondorf after we broke up. And to keep my people safe I had to banish him from Hyrule."

Marth nodded, "So he's trying to make you look bad in Altea because he was banished for trying to resurrect the man that captured you, killed your father, and sent Hyrule into a dark age?" he asked making sure he had everything right. Zelda nodded and put her head on her hand.

Marth and Zelda looked at each other for a moment then looked away. Marth then looked back at Zelda and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. When Zelda was closer to him Marth put his hands on both of her cheeks and he leaned in on her but then he stopped a few inches from her waiting for her to make a move. Zelda put both of her hands on his chest and closed her eyes and began to lean into him until the door to the infirmary opened and Marth and Zelda jumped apart.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ike asked as he and Samus stood the entrance in shock. Zelda was blushing hard now and was looking at the ground and Marth was also blushing but not as hard as Zelda and he was looking out the window. Zelda walked out of the room in a hurry without saying a word to any of them. Marth watched Zelda leave then gave Ike an 'I don't like you right now' look then walked out of the room in the oppisite direction of Zelda.

"Ya I think we came at the wrong time Ike." Samus said to him. Ike nodded in agreement then he looked at Samus.

"You go talk to Princess Zelda and I'll go talk to Prince Marth. " Ike said as he began to walk in the direction of which Marth went and Samus went in the direction of Zelda.

**_Like I said at the top I'm really sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if it's not very good but I did the best I could._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

**_Alright here's chapter four and again I'm so sorry that it took me so long to put it up. Enjoy ^^._**

Samus quickly walked in the direction that Zelda went. Samus already had a feeling she knew where Zelda was going. Zelda was in her room laying down on her bed blushing harder than what she was when Ike and Samus found Marth and her. Samus knocked on the door, Zelda sat up on her bed her heart racing after the past event.

"Um Zelda are you in there, its me Samus." Samus said. Zelda walked over to the door and opened it. Samus was standing outside smiling at her, Zelda smiled back and hugged her old friend.

"Come in and sit down please." Zelda said as she pulled Samus into her room. "Samus where have you been the last couple of years?" Zelda asked.

"Well I have been busy with some things but I made some time for an old friend." Samus replied. Zelda and Samus sat in the room reminiscing the old days and talking about what's happened to them while the other one was gone. Zelda summoned one of the guards and asked him if he could send Mizuki up to her room with some snacks. The guard bowed and walked down towards the kitchen. A few moments later Mizuki came into the room with some snacks and Zelda introduced her to Samus and then they sat in the room talking about how they've been and laughing.

Ike ran in the direction Marth went. He found Marth staring out a window going into is own little world.

"Prince Marth." Ike said out of breathe as he finally found him. Marth turned around to face Ike.

"May I help you Ike?" Marth said with his unkind tone.

"What just happened back there with the Princess?" Ike asked him as he pointed down the way he came.

"Nothing happened between us." Marth stated bluntly though in Marth's mind he wished that something would have happen. Ike stared at Marth for a moment.

"So, you really have fallen for a Hyrulian, haven't you Prince Marth?" Ike said as he looked out the window.

"So what if I have?" Marth asked as he glared at Ike then looked out the window. Ike gave a small laugh.

"Who would have thought that you would fall in love on our little peace treaty meeting." Ike said with a smile at Marth. There was silence, during this silence Marth stared out the window looking at star filled sky. "It's late we should go find Zelda and ask her if she has any spare rooms we can use for tonight." Ike said as he looked at Marth. Marth looked up at him and nodded.

"Right." Marth said as they both walked searching for Zelda.

Zelda, Samus, and Mizuki were still in Zelda's room laughing and talking about things only girls would talk about. They stopped laughing for awhile.

"So Zelda I heard that you were going out with the Hero of Time, oh what was his name." Samus said trying to recall his real name.

"His name is Link, and yes I did at one point in time, but I never felt as though he really cared about me I felt like he only cared for the riches i have and the ones I will have once I am queen." Zelda said with a small sigh recalling all the things Link did with her to Mizuki and Samus.

"Well there's someone out there for you Zelda I just know it." Mizuki said with a reasuring smile. Zelda smiled back.

"Ya like that Prince of Altea." Samus said with a taunting smile on her face. Zelda blushed slightly at the mention of this and remembering what took place not to long ago.

"You sound so confident in yourself Samus. What makes you so sure that it is Prince Marth I am destined to be with?" she asked Samus still blushing.

"I saw you and him and you were about to kiss him. I have eyes I can see" Samus replied back to the red faced Zelda.

"Alright so I like him so what?" Zelda inquired of Samus.

"Can we change the subject please?" Mizuki asked them. Samus and Zelda nodded and they began to laugh again.

Marth and Ike found a nearby guard and asked him where they could find Princess Zelda. The guard lead them to Princess Zelda's room and knocked on the door.

"Princess I have two men that inquire an answer from you." said the solder. Zelda opened the door still laughing at what was said earlier to see Marth and Ike.

"What can I help you two with?" she asked them with a kind smile on her face.

"We were wondering if there are any rooms here in the palace the Prince Marth, Roy, and I may stay for the night."Ike said as he looked in the room to see the other two girls that were laughing with Zelda.

"Yes there are several spare rooms that you may use. Let us go get Roy and I shall show you to your rooms." Zelda said as she walked out of the room. Samus and Mizuki stayed in Zelda's room and guard went back to his post.

Zelda, Marth, and Ike found Roy in the kitchen tasting the chief's food.

"Come on Roy we're getting our rooms for the night." Ike said as he dragged Roy away from the food.

"But I'm not done yet." Roy whinnied as he was drug away from the food. Marth and Zelda laughed as Roy was being pulled away by Ike But Roy still hung on to one of the bowls of soup. Zelda walked up the steps to the spare bedrooms and showed each one of them their own separate rooms. They thanked Zelda and Ike and Roy went into their rooms, but Marth walked over to one of the windows and looked out into the star filled night sky. Zelda smiled and then turned to walk away.

"Thank you Zelda for the spare rooms. We really appreciate it." Marth said facing the window but looking at Zelda out of the corner of his eye.

"It was no problem and I'll do whatever I can to help Altea from now on." Zelda said as she turned around and smiled at him then began to walk off again. Marth caught Zelda's wrist and pulled her back to him and had her face him. Then he began to lean in on her again and and put both of his hands on Zelda's cheeks and stopped right before his lips met hers waiting to see what she was going to do. Zelda closed her eyes and kissed him.

Samus and mizuki were in Zelda's room still talking about many things.

"I wonder where Princess Zelda is." Mizuki said as she looked towards the door.

"I'm sure she's fine Mizuki don't worry about her she can take care of herself, and besides she's with the Altea Prince and his friends so I'm sure she's fine." Samus said trying to reassure Mizuki that Zelda was fine. Many moments passed and Zelda never returned.

"Maybe we should go look for her Samus." Mizuki said as she began to stand up.

"Ya I guess your right."Samus said as she also began to get up then they both walked towards the door and went out to look for Zelda.

Marth released Zelda from the kiss and smiled at her and then chuckled slightly. Zelda looked at him.

"What's so funny Marth?" Zelda asked him trying to hide her curiosity in her voice. Marth looked back at her.

"Ike, Roy, and I came to make peace beween our lands. No one would have thought I would have fallen in love." he said as placed his forehead on her and smiled at her. Zelda smiled back at him. "You might want to be heading back. Your friends might get worried." With that Zelda nodded and hugged him then began to head back towards her room.

"Good night Marth." Zelda said with a smile as she walked off down the hallway to her room.

"Good night, Zelda." Marth said then turned and walked into his room. He walked over to his bed and laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Zelda walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She saw Samus and Mizuki a little ways down the hall.

"Hey um Mizuki can you show Samus to her room please?" she asked Mizuki when they got close enough to hear her.

"Alright." Mizuki said then lead Samus to her room and Zelda went to her room. When Zelda got to her room she changed into her nightgown and then walked to her bed and laid down in it blushing slightly. She grabed her pillow and hugged it.

"Marth I'm so happy I met you." Zelda thought aloud to herself blushing slightly harder, "And I hope that together we can find Impa." her smile widened and she tightened her grip on the pillow then drifted off to sleep thinking about Marth.

**_The next chapter will be coming soon... I hope 0.0_**


End file.
